


Blood Moon, Ruby Eyes

by DebZorski



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Vampire!Alex, Werewolf!Thomas, night creatures au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebZorski/pseuds/DebZorski
Summary: Alexander's last moments in Thomas's arms during a war between vampires and werewolves. Established Jamilton. Warning: major character death.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 20





	1. A Howl of Grief

Tensions had been mounting for centuries since the peacetime ended, but Thomas knew his species had been locked in a pressure cooker lately. The other werewolves were always talking revolution, and Thomas ignored them, but it was much bigger than any of them now. Now, Alexander lay dying in his arms from their foolishness.

"Never thought I could die a _second_ time," Alex smiled, fangs catching on his bottom lip as that weak chuckle turned into a grimace and a shocked gasp. "It hurts this time."

His darling Alexander, his little vampire prince, bleeding out the very life source he hunted when hungry. Alexander was truly dying, Thomas knew. There was no healing even trying to happen in his body to close the gashes on his belly and back. They were too deep, so his immunity couldn't save him this time. Thomas briefly remembered their sparring sessions to help train for this war they both knew was hurtling faster toward them. For the last few weeks, Alexander healed instantly from every scratch Thomas gave. And, to his credit, Thomas's little vampire prince had him in quite a few chokeholds with unexpected strength and speed, even though Thomas was three times his size. But this night wasn't sparring to train for the worst yet to come. The worst had already arrived, here to mock them both! Thomas felt his stomach drop as Alexander's pumping heart caused more blood to pool on the ground under his back. It dripped through Thomas's fingers and made Alexander's beautiful jacket with tails damp and soggy. 

Alexander's normally violet eyes lifted their color, like fog rising from a valley, to reveal their true crimson hue. They were beautiful this way, even filled with Alexander's tears of excruciating pain. Thomas was already haunted by their pleading gaze. Alexander took a painful breath, the tears slipping out beyond his control. "Now I know how my meals must have felt. Did it hurt this badly for them, too?"

"It couldn't have. You were always gentle." Thomas even smoothed Alexander's hair. Tonight was the only time in their centuries together he had ever seen it out of place. Another casualty of the war, his vampire prince's beautiful hair like waves of dark chocolate, always tied back with a ribbon. "For tradition," Alexander would explain whenever he handed one over his shoulder to Thomas standing behind him ready to tie it back, "because honoring our past _matters_ , Thomas, even if our species are enemies." Thomas choked back a sob when he realized his palm came back smeared in more of Alexander's blood from a gash on his scalp; this cruel and torturous irony of a vampire dying from losing too much blood. "You are never animalistic like when I eat." Thomas smiled, making a joke back like how they always did.

" _Animal._ " Alexander sighed with a smile. "So very _unrefined._ It's why you need me."

Thomas remembered those words from their first meeting. But he couldn't reminisce now. Now, Alexander needed to be held until he took his last breath and Thomas would survive the next millennia without him. Thomas wasn't so sure he wanted to agree to that.

"The other vampires, Alexander. You're their leader, their Prince." Thomas reminded him, as if that would be the right thing to say to motivate his vampire to keep living. "What will they do?"

"Hopefully kill themselves off trying to fight against you and the werewolves. This war has to finally end." Alexander started to shiver and tried to curl in closer to Thomas for warmth. "Maybe it's me that ends it."

"No one ever asked you to." Thomas hugged him closer, hugged him tighter.

"I was told I'd live forever. Eternal life and beauty." Alexander spoke the same promise used to turn him. "And after all this time, I can finally _feel_ something."

Thomas felt hopeful, a flutter in his own chest.

"I'm _cold_ , Tommy." Alexander looked up, begging for more time together. "I don't want to leave."

Thomas bent over a little to cradle Alexander, now so small and helpless. "You can't be cold, my little furnace. You always run so warm. Don't you remember I always curl up next to you like a cat when we sleep?"

"Tommy, I'm finally scared for the first time." Alexander was starting to gasp. Thomas couldn't stop his own tears from falling onto his dear prince's face.

"Let it happen, Alexander. It will be easier. Like when you tell me the story of you being turned. Just let it come." Thomas wiped their tears together when he gently wiped Alexander's cheeks dry. "And I'll come see you as soon as I can, I promise you."

"Tom?" Thomas looked into Alexander's glistening ruby-red irises. He couldn't hide his grief from Alexander anymore in these final moments. Thomas was so broken up he was quietly whimpering after each sob, on the verge of howling his broken heart to signal to his pack his profound grief. "I love you, Thomas. My dearest Thomas."

And Alexander smiled so gently, his last breath proof of loving Thomas for the rest of time.


	2. A Candlelit Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory: their first dinner together. Thomas would tell you his vampire prince is a little minx.

Thomas remembered their first dinner together. Alexander was irresistible.

"I like to remember when I was human. It was so much nicer then. Ages ago, of course, but my memory's pretty good. All I had then was candles," He quickly blew out the match before it burned his fingertips. "So I've always thought them very _romantic._ " Alexander turned around with a flourish, his ponytail flying over one shoulder as he gazed impishly up at Thomas. Thomas clearly had no idea Alex was flirting with him during their first dinner together. Night creatures had no pretense, so no time was wasted in Alexander starting the chase. Alex was a vampire, Thomas was a werewolf, both were irresistible to each other, so a dinner date was made at Thomas's house. "I'm teaching you about quality of life, Thomas." Alex smiled, teasing. "Appreciating the finer things. My people have been experts on it for centuries."

"Alexander, you _do_ remember that you are _actually_ dead." Thomas replied flatly, only to receive a piercing flash of ruby red as a response. It actually made his hair stand on end, and he started rubbing himself warm from a sudden shiver. What the hell had Alexander just done to him?

Alex's eyes returned to their human violet, vampiric control disappearing as quickly as it had come. Thomas never fully understood what kind of mind control power Alexander truly had, but now he had just fallen victim to it.

It was intoxicating. He immediately wanted _more._

Alex smiled, pleased. "Quality of _death_ , then, Thomas. So literal all the time." Alexander rolled his eyes and returned to lighting the candelabra for them to dine by the soft glow of candlelight.

"Alexander Hamilton, what the _hell_ did you just do to me?" Thomas growled, demanding to know.

"Hm? Ensnare you to make you fall completely under my control?" Alexander smirked, one corner of his mouth perking up just enough to reveal one sharp fang. 

Thomas could smell Alexander's lust from across the dining room. Unexpectedly sweet and spicy, like cinnamon. 

"It's _wonderful,_ isn't it, Thomas? You want more of it, you can't deny that you do." Alexander made sure to bend deep enough over the table to finish lighting the candles so his pants would tighten over the swell of his ass. He threw the match dangerously enough to set the curtains on fire but one snap of his fingers and it was extinguished. Once he was finished, he sat into a lean on the table's edge and arched a little bit backward, congratulating himself on choosing black velvet pants that accentuated just the pelvic target Thomas was currently staring at.

"But, my dearest one, we should eat now before we hunt." Alexander looked up, to check. Thomas was growing restless, going so far as to start pacing. "You and I will hunt at opposite ends of the city, so naturally we won't see each other again-"

Thomas had Alexander up against a wall, the werewolf's breath hot and humid on his neck. Alex gulped. Maybe he had planned terribly wrong. Maybe he _should_ be afraid of Thomas and his species.

"I can't go another _minute_ without seeing you naked in my bedroom, prince of vampires." Thomas's voice was husky in his ear. Alexander felt kisses peppered into the exposed skin right behind his ear, into his hair, down his neck above his cravat and collar. Thomas was… sniffing his pheromones! Alexander wanted to melt.

"And are you _inviting me_ , strongest of werewolves?" Alex asked him in almost a whisper. This was required. If Thomas said no, at any point, Alexander would be forced to leave. It kept him a gentleman, sure, but Alex hated this part of his vampire genetics. Thomas could not revoke consent.

"I invite you to my bedroom _for always_ , prince of vampires. I consent to you. I agree of my own free will even when our species mercilessly-"

"Speak to me of romance, Thomas. It's how I got you hard with all those silly candles." Alexander grinned, taking Thomas's hand to his groin to feel his own bulge before letting Thomas lead the way to bed.


	3. A Home-Cooked Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garlic won't kill Alexander, but he is terribly allergic. The reason why Thomas won't ever be cooking for them again.

Thomas remembered conceding defeat that Alexander was a better cook.

They enjoyed having a civilized dinner together each night before they hunted, even though it was the breakfast hour according to their nocturnal schedules. They abided by human time and sat down to dinner with each other each night after sunset, both hungry for the blood that followed dinner. They considered their hunt a much-earned dessert course and came home each sunrise with very full bellies, looking forward to a day of sleep and snuggles.

The only night Thomas ever cooked for them, absolutely none of that happened.

"There had to be garlic in _something_! Why the fuck couldn't I taste any of it!?" Alexander was panicking as he knocked bottles off the shelves of their medicine cabinet in the bathroom. His vampire prince had moved in quickly after the first invitation, and for being centuries old, he packed light. Thomas had no idea what he needed to find so desperately and so stood back, helpless.

"I read every single label of every single ingredient! I was careful, I knew I had to be!" Thomas tried to explain. "Are you dying!? Oh crap, I'm killing you!"

"It doesn't kill me, I'm just allergic. I'll get a rash but not if my throat closes _first_!" Alexander fell on his knees and started digging under the sink, finally finding a prescription inhaler and breathing in a double dose. His shaking hands steadied a bit better. "That buys me time."

"Time? You're not okay!?" Now Thomas was the one feeling panicked. "Alexander, I did this to you!!"

"Tommy, dearest one, this was a mistake. It can be fixed. I need to know if you have allergy medicine, and then I need all the milk in your fridge." Alexander explained. "I'm glad you buy extra."

Twenty minutes later, his vampire prince sat in a milk and oatmeal bath sucking on a blood bag. He'd need food before taking more human medicine and this was always his go-to whenever he was "sick." Thomas sat closeby on the closed toilet lid, looking wracked with guilt. Alexander's chest, throat, face, and shoulders were already broken out in the allergy rash, which continued to bloom down his arms and legs. His eyes were watery, but surprisingly still that violet-blue and fierce with hunger as he bit into another blood bag.

"How many more of those?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Maybe just one. Need to keep my girlish figure." Alex smiled. Thomas didn't. "Tommy, honey, it was a joke. You're supposed to laugh."

"I almost killed you!"

"Not how it works. I don't crumble to dust in sunlight either, so we can go to the beach this summer. How's that for mythbusting?"

Thomas sighed. "My little vampire prince, I don't want to do _anything_ to hurt you ever again."

"Okay, so we agree that we always cook from scratch from now on. No more store-bought pasta sauce."

"I checked the label! There wasn't a trace, not even any garlic powder!" Thomas was frustrated he couldn't figure it out. "I was so _careful_!" Thomas growled, angry at himself. "I _obviously_ don't keep any jars of it in my spice rack-"

"Of course not."

"So what was it!? We had chicken parmesan!" Thomas was roaring now, ready to pace through the entire apartment in his rage.

"Thomas, easy. Easy now." Alexander's calm tone of voice actually did help him relax. "You need to forgive yourself. I haven't even scratched this rash because we got me in the bath right away. My airway never closed and I'm well-fed enough right now to take some more medicine. How about we let me cook from now on since I'm the one with food allergies, hm?"

"You cook every single night? That's not fair to you! We do this together." Thomas pouted and Alexander giggled.

"Well you have to clean up then before we hunt each night. Deal?"

Thomas's ears dropped forward a little and he whimpered.

"Thomas? Dearest one?" Silence, just the swish of Thomas's tail. "Don't tell me I have to do the dog thing." One of Thomas's ears perked up. "Does my werewolf want a _treat_?" Alexander pitched his voice so much higher on the word "treat" and immediately Thomas was tail-wagging and standing up. "I can get my boy some _bacon_!!"

"Alexander, that better not be an empty promise!"

"I cooked three pounds of it while you were still sleeping today. It's in the fridge." Alexander smiled as Thomas ran to the kitchen.


End file.
